role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GyaosKing485/Another villainous group idea
Hello again, another blog post by Gyaos King. I'm working on a group of antagonists that will appear in RPs in the future. The Team Say hello to S.I.N!(Sovereigns of Intellectual Nefariousness) They take over planets and convert them to the cult of the Crimson Catastrophe (Also known as the Red Ruination, the Scarlet Scourge, the Bloody Beast, and the Vermillion Vermin (by his enemies)). ''THE CRIMSON CATASTROPHE An absolutely gigantic planet conqueror who has the negativity of all seven of his followers combined into one. He has ten-eyes, six arms, seven horns, and an eternally flaming maw. Works best as an endgame villain. 'THE PURPLE PIPER' A lean, grey alien in a purple suit wearing an orange and green mask. He has a flute which works as a laser blade and lift objects like a psychic could, a saxophone that can hypnotize enemies that are weak enough to his will, and a keytar which works as an axe and can fire out bolts of electricity. He prefers to stay on the side and is huge in his pride. 'THE WHITE WASTELAND' A muscular, white being covered in spikes. He punches very hard, is tough in his defenses, and can kill those weak enough by being too close to him. As his family was slaughtered long ago, he was forced to join S.I.N, though his wrath has long-since eaten the goodness he once had for good. 'THE BLUE BLASTER' A woman in blue armor who lusts over her enemies. She keeps herself mostly covered up, and her arms are covered by shields, while her hands have blasters on them which can work to blind enemies and hit them with blasts of darkness. '"The Jester" A four-dimensional cosmic horror which cannot live in this world, he takes over towns and cities through their dreams and then makes them mindless beasts. He tires best to get those he can't at first break to submit through his envy, as he haunts them in their dreams until their mental power is broken, or if they are strong enough to fight back mentally, he is permanently erased from their mind. '''THE EBONY EXECUTIONER A tall, buff executioner wearing an ebony hood and clothes. He was the very first minion of the Crimson Catastrophe, due to being promised the bodies of his enemies for him to eat. His axe can shift itself as a staff to reach places he couldn't before, and he also grows in power the more hurt he is. 'THE GOLDEN GENTLEMAN' The personal butler to the group, his entire body is gold, including his clothes. He is greedy for anything he sees, and will tear them apart with his signature weapon, a golden plate which works to cut off body parts. He sees any treasure as belonging to him, and as a last-ditch attack, he can flip a coin. If it's heads, he dies. If it's tails, the enemy dies. 'THE SILVER SAGE' A sage with immense power in a silver outfit, he tends to stay out of fights and instead rests to grow in magical power. He can cast harmful spells to disorient his opponent once he's awoken, and also distort their very perception on reality, making it go from a cheerful place to a hellish wasteland in minutes. He's the only one who wants to quit working under the Crimson Catastrophe due to thinking he could work better teaching others. So, what do you think? Do these ideas work well enough, or are they too strong? Please, do comment on it to share your thoughts on the matter. Are these ideas good enough to work? Yes, they're okay enough No, they're too strong I honestly don't know how to think about them Category:Blog posts